Starclans creation
by Aquatalon
Summary: Starclan created Bluekit to save Thunderclan. She was warned of a great sickness even before she was born. Join Bluekit as she discovers who she is and her ultimate choice between love and destiny. MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVEIW WILL BE UPDATED ONCE A WEEK!
1. prologue

Bluewing quest

A dark brown tabby leaped across a silver river the moon shone brightly. Three more cats followed. He weaved between the trees with grace no cat in starclan could dark tabby halted, stopping at the golden tree.

"Brownstar, are you sure this is the right place?" said a golden she cat with blue eyes. Her eyes darted nervously to the other 2 cats.

"Heathertail I am sure," said Brownstar. "Yellowfang wouldn't lie to me. You know she is always right."

"How do we know she is reliable?", asked Heathertail. "Always picking fights with every cat that crosses her path. I am out."

"Please don't do that," the silver cat pleaded.

"Well I guess I will try feathertail," Heathertail said, "but if it does not work don't blame me."

They each plucked a single hair from their pelts they all put them together.

Heathertail gingerly picked them up with her jaws and placed it on the tree. A bright light glowed the light twisted it way down to the roots. A small blue kitten appeared out of the tree it had green eyes I shades of dark green to light green. All of the cats blew at the kitten and it disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic please reveiw! I will come out with another story in about 20 days.**

**Well here I go!**

Chaptor one

Bluekit!For once be nice to your sister said moondapple her mother her moms eyes where narrowed at her she hissed.

bluekit sadly went out of the nersury for 5 moons it had just been like this._This is not fair thought bluekit crossly_ she had done nothing wrong all she had done was play with her little sister specks floated out of the sky and puddles of ice where every it was cold she looked sown at a ice puddle near her. Wow my eyes are beautiful! Bluekit thought looking into the ice, her eyes were the most beautiful shades of dark and light green and they had a sparkle to them that made her think of the stars at night, her eyes were almost mesmerizing against her blue-grey fur. And she thought snowkit was good looking.

Bluekit started walking back to the den it was getting colder but she changed her mind because she did not want to see snowkit she veered back and crashed streight into a tom!

''Watch where your go-'' the tom freezed in mid stentence.

''Sorry'' said Bluekit ''I did not mean to crash into you'' the tom was quite a sight with black jet fur and yellow eyes as bright as the sun it self.

He mumbled something and headed off to his den

"Wait whats your name" bluekit asked

"None of your business growled the tom" he flicked his tail and disapered

"Stupid fur ball" she muttered well mines bluekit she yelled

"mines blackpaw" came a voice from the den

She turned back heading back when she entered her mom and snowkit was fast asleep cuddled together she padded up and let her head rest on her mom and she let sleep take over

"Bluekit!"Blackpaw said he appered out of the den smirking "I want to show you my friends"

she went in side of the den and looked around there was two he cats and three she cat one caught her attention she had white fur and had yellow eyes seemed that the two he cats where talking to her.

"This is Bluekit" he sat down looking at his clan mates

"Dont bother us" growled the white she cat

All cats who can catch prey come here called Rosestar there leader

"Snowkit!Come forward." Snowkit stepped and stubbled warriors glanced at each other and was probbly thinking that this small kit was not ready to be a appretice and i give you Fernhop. Fernhop I expect you too pass on your hunting skills from me. Snowkit stubled on and toched noses with her.

"Snowpaw Snowpaw" chanted the clan,

Bluekit looked up at Rosestar waiting for her turn, but Rosestar turned around and padded toward her couldn't join in, she felt blackpaw close to her.

She darted after Rosestar bounding silently into her den, "Rosestar! I'm as old as my sister! I can be an apprentice!" glaring at her leader who stared levelly back. "Bluekit your mother mother said are not strong enough yet to trek around the territory, and are not big enough to learn battle moves, I'm going to wait until you are big enough to be an apprentice" she made it sound reasonable but Bluekit didn't care.

"I am ready! Just give me a chance to show you!" she mewed desperately to Rosestar who tipped her head to one side and mewed, "and how do you suppose I do that?" Bluekit paused then mewed, "make me an apprentice and I'll show you, and if I'm not I'll stay back until you think I'm ready!"

Rosestar looked undecided but nodded. "I'll make you an apprentice now and go with you tomorrow and see how you do" Bluekit followed Rosestar out of her den as she called the clan once again together. "There is one more kit ready to become an apprentice!" Rosestar yowled, there was agreeing mews in the clan.

"Sweetclaw! You are ready to have an apprentice, Lionheart trained you and I trust you to pass all you know to young Bluepaw" Bluepaw padded to Sweetclaw and touched her nose to her mentors, Sweetclaw took her to the side while the clan chanted her name.

Bluepaw! Bluepaw!Finally she was going to be a apprentice!

Padding silently to Sweetclaw who had been joined by Rosestar, and were watching the apprentices den. Sitting down beside them silently, she mewed, "what are we waiting for?" they both jumped into the air and looked at her, their blue eyes wide with shock. "Well?" Bluepaw asked, trying to keep her whiskers from twitching and a purr of amusement inside her quiet.

"Err.. Nothing, Bluepaw, let's go" Sweetclaw mewed hastily then headed out of camp with Roserstar beside her, Bluepaw shrugged and bounded silently after them, they had paused at the ravine. "Bluepaw, try and get out of the ravine by yourself" Rosestar mewed, Bluepaw nodded then jumped the first boulder. Looking down at the gazes of surprise from the two she-cats, she felt a prickle of triumph.

"Very good Bluepaw, now wait for us" Sweetclaw mewed before leaping up beside her, followed by Rosestar, who nodded to them then led the way to the large boulder, which Bluepaw had not been able to jump just three moons ago. Nodding, Bluepaw jumped to the first crack then jumped to the top with one more leap and sat down waiting for her leader and mentor, that was easier then I thought.

Sweetclaw and Rosestar climbed to the top, then led her down a steep path, into the forest below. They padded along quietly not talking, but Rosestar glanced back at her every now and then, they came to a clearing where a loud monster roared on the other side of the clearing, There were ditches in the ground filled with murky brown water, that made her nose crinkle at the smell of it.

"What is this place?" she asked Sweetclaw, "the tree-cut place, Bluepaw, monsters cut down those trees, and I have no idea why, so don't ask" Sweetclaw answered, tail flicking and glancing around nervously, even Rosestar looked tense. But Bluepaw only felt curiosity, why do the monsters work for two-legs? Why do they cut down trees? Do they eat the trees instead of fresh kill?

Padding after Rosestar and Sweetclaw, who had started padding swiftly away, she jumped the ditches and raced after her leader and mentor who had broken into a run. She caught up to them as they left the tree-cut place behind them. They padded through the sparse undergrowth with tall trees above them, and a strong scent came from up ahead, it was kind of like the monster at tree-cut place.

"This is Tall-pines Bluepaw, the twolegplace is up ahead, you are not aloud to go there ever, it is a maze filled with monsters of all sizes and twolegs everywhere, okay Bluepaw" Sweetclaw mewed from up ahead.

"Okay " Bluepaw mewed back, only half paying attention. She was busy trying to memorize everything she saw, "This is our border with twolegplace Bluepaw, you are not allowed to beyond here, unless you have special permission from me, or Sweetclaw" Rosestar mewed.

Nodding Bluepaw gazed at the red stones of the twolegplace, she saw a flash of fur, looking more closely she saw a young black and white tom and a grey she-cat chatting, what's it like to be a kittypet? To never know the freedom that comes with living in a clan.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she followed Sweetclaw out of Tall-pines, and on a well worn trail. She eventually heard a familiar sound from up ahead, the river, she thought, and as they padded through the trees she saw it again, it sparkled in the sunlight and looked calm and playful in the early green-leaf sun.

"This is Sunningrocks Bluepaw, and it currently belongs to Thunderclan, though, as I'm sure you've heard, Riverclan constantly tries to take it often" Sweetclaw mewed, Bluepaw nodded and shot a glance at Sweetclaw, who nodded then mewed. "Lets get going, we have a lot of territory left to see" Bluepaw nodded she wanted to finish this up quickly, so she could start training.

"We are close to enemy territory so be quiet, and keep your wits about you, Bluepaw" Rosestar mewed. Bluepaw just rolled her eyes, I'm already so quiet that you didn't know I was padding right behind you! Annoyed she started to drop farther behind them until she could no longer see Rosestar and Sweetclaw.

Deciding to have some fun, she jumped into a tree and, keeping her claws sheathed she began leaping silently from one tree to the next, catching up to Sweetclaw and Rosestar she saw them looking around for her. Leaping down into the shade of a tree she made no more noise then a shadow would.

"Where is she? She was just behind us a moment ago, wasn't she?" Sweetclaw mewed, "I don't know, I smell her as strong as if she was next to me, but I don't see her" Rosestar mewed back. "Bluepaw! Where are you?" Sweetclaw called.

Deciding she had done it long enough, and that they would find her soon anyway, she mewed "I'm right here" she and Rosestar whipped around to look at her eyes wide in shock and embarrassment, "Bluepaw! You should not play around like that, especially now, because we are right next to the border"

''Sorry'' said Bluepaw they headed back while they made sure she was right beside them grumply Bluepaw followed them. Why did they treat her like she was a kit!

As Bluepaw arrived she saw Snowpaw talking to Blackpaw Bluepaw wrinkled her nose in digust she wouldent be touching blackpaw in a long time she walked straight into the den avoiding them, she made her own nest and looked out at the sunset setting.

Rosestar entered the den and looked Bluepaw right in the eye."Bluepaw I talked to your mom about if i should let you continue."

_foxdung she talked to my mother this is going to be bad._Bluekit nervosly flicked her tail looking down at her paw dreading what Rosestar would say next.

"You are allowed to continue" said Rosestar _ I wonder why your mother held you back_

"Thank you Rosestar! Thank you Rosestar!I Promice i will try real hard."

"I will be watching you carefully" said Rosestar she turned around and went to her den.


	3. Chapter 2

chaptor 2

Bluepaw padded out of the apprentices den, Sweetclaw had told her to meet her at the Great Sycamore at sun-high. Racing out of camp she leapt up the ravine and headed into the forest, following the trail to the Sycamore. Darting through the undergrowth Bluepaw got to the Sycamore just before sun-high.

Bluepaw slowed as she neared the Great-Sycamore, so that she wouldn't be out of breath for whatever Sweetclaw had planned. "Hello Bluepaw, get enough sleep?" Sweetclaw greeted her, "yep!" she answered. Blackwillow nodded, "Good, because your going to need all your strength for climbing to the top of this tree!" Blackwillow mewed cheerfully, Bluepaw just stared at her in I thought that was only for skyclan!

"Well last time on the first walk I showed you the area you leaped tree to tree so i decided that you're a very good tree climber, but I want you to try to climb to the top without claws, just leaping from branch to branch." Sweetclaw mewed cheerfully, Bluepaw nodded feeling dazed at the task in front of her. "You can start now, Bluepaw" Sweetclaw mewed. Bluepaw sighed, then shot Sweetclaw a glare. Sweetclaw just purred, Bluepaw gazed up at the tree trying to find the easiest route.

Hesitating for a moment more before she jumped to the first branch, it was thick and easy to balance on as she bunched her muscles and jumped to the next branch, about a fox-length away. As she got higher, she had to try hard to keep her claws sheathed as the branches got farther apart and grew smaller and weaker.

One more leap, Bluepaw thought as she neared the top, jumping to the last branch, she tried to balance on the branch, which was no thicker then her two small paws next to each other. Glancing down Bluepaw could hardly make out Sweetclaw, then she looked up and saw the sun starting to sink in the sky, wow that took a long time.

Looking out over the rest of the forest she could see the river gleaming like a silver snake and cats splashing in it, she could see the moorland looking flat and dull, but looking closer she could see two cats chasing a scrap of fur, which she guessed was a rabbit. Looking to her right she saw a patrol of ShadowClan warriors padding along the Thunderpath.

We all live together but separate at the same time, Bluepaw thought. pausing for a moment, she then started making her way down the tree, which was slower then going up, and one time she slipped about half-way down, and was only just able to keep herself from falling down the tree. Eventually she made it down, and she paused on the first branch she had jumped on before sun-high, and glancing at the sky she could barley see the sun as it set.

Catching her breath she saw that Sweetclaw was dozing, some mentor you are, she thought, then stiffened as she heard a cat padding quickly through the undergrowth. Recognizing Rosestar by scent she called to Sweeclaw, "Hey Sweetclaw! Rosestars coming, you don't want her to see you dozing do you?"

Sweetclaw jumped up, her fur ruffled and dirty on one side but was perfectly clean and crisp on the other, Bluepaw had to choke down a purr of amusement at how funny Sweetclaw looked.

Bluepaw hopped down the tree with no you finally woke up purred Bluepaw.

"What" mumbled Sweetclaw

"How is Bluepaw doing?" asked Rosestar as she came to Sweetclaw

"Err fine I just made here climb trees to practice some skills" meowed Sweetclaw she leaned on the tree to not let Rosestar see her fur messy.

"Thats great" purred Rosestar "lets go back to eat"

I'll stay to hunt" said Sweetclaw_once Rosestar goes i better lick my self clean _thought Sweetclaw

"Well ok" Rosestar shruged "fine with me come on Bluepaw" Rosestar turned around and padded away with Bluepaw with her.

As Bluepaw neared camp she tripped over a rock.

"Are you OK?" Rosestar started to say sunddenly 2 foxes bursted out of the clearing. "Run Bluepaw!" yowled Rosestar

Bluepaw hesitated she really did not want to leave her leader behind. Gathering up her courage she leaped at the foxes Bluepaw sailed over the fox and she jumped on the foxes backs. The fox started to buck so Bluepaw nipped at the foxes spine finnally the fox threw her off. Bluepaw tumbled on the hard dusty fox jumped at Bluepaw. Bluepaw barely had any time to dodge she scrached at the foxs eye the fox yelped and fleed with the other.

"That was a real good jump" praised Rosestar her fur was matted with blood.

"Thanks" Bluepaw mumbled she looked down trying not to stare at Rosestars fur.

Rosestar lead Bluepaw back to camp _I wonder why Bluepaw did not get hurt_ thought Rosestar.

The medic cat Goldheat rushed out "Rosestar are you O.K" she rushed back in before Rosestar could answer. In a seconed Goldheat came with some cobwebs she led her to the den.

_So much for asking how I felt _thought Bluepaw crossly. Grumply she went to the appertice den and fell fast asleep.

Bluepaw opened her eye's a dark gloomy forest surrounded her. Alarmed Bluepaw jolted up sleepiness had dissapered Hello called Bluepaw

"Hi" meowed a Dark red cat "I am Fireclaw would you like to train every night I can improve your skills."

Let me think about it said Bluepaw bodly.

"Bluepaw! Bluepaw!"

Suddenly the forest dissapered and she was back at her own nest.

"Bluepaw" said Blackpaw "its dusk Sweetclaw to me to wake you up"

"Thanks alot that really helped" snorted Bluepaw her muscles were aching from the fight with the foxes.

"Your welcome!" said Blackpaw not taking the clue that Bluepaw was in a bad mood.

Bluepaw walked out of the den yawning Sweetclaw was waiting for her right at the entrance Bluepawe noticed that Sweetclaw fur was neater then any day. "Are we going to hunt asked Bluepaw?"

"Nah were going to learn how to swim" said Sweetclaw her eye's gleamed.

"But ho"

"Just be quiet" cut off Sweetclaw "or I won't teach you how to hunt!"

Blackmailer mumbled Bluepaw under her breath. She followed Sweetclaw.


	4. Chapter 3

Bluepaw trailed behind Sweetclaw as they entered sunning rocks Sweetclaw jumped right off the cliff.

"Sweetclaw" yowled Bluepaw she looked down to see Sweetclaw in the water panting but was O.K

"Jump right on in" said Sweetclaw she splashed water at Bluepaw

"Errr no thank you" said Bluepaw taking a step back. In the distance Bluepaw saw a Riverclan parlor. Sweetclaw hissed Bluepaw quietly Riverclan cats

Sweetclaw was still in the water all of a sudden Sweetclaw dissapered and franticly swam up to be hit by another wave help screamed Sweetclaw.

_What am I going to do frowned Bluepaw Sweetclaw got herself in this mess "_I will help" said Bluepaw she jumped into the water it was cold and Bluepaw moved her legs as fast as she could grabbing Sweetclaws scruff she draged her towards shore Bluepaw eyes blured and water flooded her mouth _starclan am I going to die _thought of the corner of her eye Bluepaw saw a she cat swimming towards her and then the world blacked out...

Bluepaw opened her eyes to see her self in a mossy den with ferns hanging down a handsome hecat was heading her way

"your finally awake" he grumbled starclan knows why you were in the water.

'Wheres Sweetclaw" asked Bluepaw

"You mean the she cat with the white fur shes in our ummm little guest den. By the way my name is Quakelight I was just made a warrior."

Bluepaw gazed at Quakelight his eyes were pure blue.

_What a pretty apprentice_ thought Quakelight her blue-gray fur seemed to shine and her green eyes had a sparkle.

"Why are you staring at me" said Bluepaw

"I dont know" said Quakelight "I am here to esscort you back to your clan" said Quakelight

"Really?!" said Bluepaw She shakely got up and started to walk out side. Bluepaw wobbled and fell colasping.

Maybe we should wait a few days meowed Quakelight

No said Bluepaw firmly

**Thank you silverdawn your so kind!**

**Anyway You should check out my new story its my best so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

"I need to go back" said Bluepaw

"Fine" muttered Quakelight "you can lean on me "

Bluepaw limped as she leaned on Quakelight as they neared Thunderclan Quakelight stopped "promice you will meet me here next moon" Quakelight eye's were begging.

" guesss so" said Bluepaw I got to go Bluepaw started down to her clan _What did I just agree to _thought Bluepaw _I am betraying my clan_

"Bluepaw you back!" said Rosestar "where have you been is Sweetclaw O.K were is she what happ-

"I will tell you later" said Bluepaw cutting Rosestar off.

"Bluepaws back" yowled Blackpaw his eye's were glowing with happiness

Bluepaw turned red with embarrassment,

"Your back" meowed Moondapple coldly "joy to the world"

Bluepaw turned away avoiding Moondapple gaze _shes bad news _thought Bluepaw

"Why don't we let Bluepaw take a rest said Rosestar loudly Bluepaw I will lead you too my den to talk in privite.

Thunderclan parted.

_Rosestar's den her den _thought Bluepaw excitedly she followed Rosestar. Her den was even better then Bluepaw had ever imagened a small waterfall was at the end the floor was neat and Rosestars nest was made out of the fineist feathers and moss. Words where written all over the walls. Cryastles grew out of the wall and seemed to glow blue, yellow, green, and red. Wow said Bluepaw its amazing.

Thank you said Rosestar

What are the words on the wall asked Bluepaw

There are the leaders of Thunderclan Thunder,Owlstar, Whitestar, Vinestar, Finchstar, Lionstar, Vinestar, Morningstar, Redstar, Pinestar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar, Lionstar, Moonstar, and me.

Whos Lionstar asked Bluepaw

Lionstar warrior name was Lionblaze his mate was Cinderheart he was one of the cats from the 3. Lionstars speacial ability was to fight with out being harmed Jayfeathers was to walk in dreams and Dovewings was to listen at a great distance.

Wow thats some history said Bluepaw fasinated.

Did'nt you learn that story from the elders

Nope not at all I never been in there den only Snowpaw.

Tell Bluepaw what happened and were is Sweetclaw asked Rosestar

"Well" began Bluepaw "Sweetclaw wanted to teach me how to swim so she made me follow her or else Sweetclaw would'ent teach me how to hunt when we neared sunning rocks Sweetclaw leaped in the water and I saw a riverclan parlor coming I told Sweetclaw to come out but she refused then a wave knocked her down and I jumped into the water trying to save her one of the riverclan cats draged Sweetclaw and me to their clan were they nursed me back to health and Sweetclaw is still at riverclan and probably healing."

"What do you mean probably" asked Rosestar catiously

Well stamered Bluepaw I never got to see her Bluepaw let ou a yawn

"'your getting tired you can sleep in my den" and with that Rosestar padded away.

Streching ot on Rosestars den Bluepaw fell fast asleep.


End file.
